When Fate Deals It's Hand
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: My take on Severus being a father with a twist. Hope you like what i've done. Please read and review. Rated teen to be safe for the moment. Updates might be slow but bare with me please.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1:

_~ The Beginning and How it All Came Together ~_

The little kids call it the _'Street of Shadows'_- a narrow, twisted street in the darkest corner of the city. A Street where nothing thrived but crime and drugs. A lone female shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body as she started down the street: her steps brisk and her arms stayed wrapped around her body as she went mindful of the small bundle she was carrying.

"Shh" she hushed to the bundle as the first snow of the season started to fall. Shivering the woman quickened her steps towards the house. When she reached it, she raised her hand and knocked quickly and firmly. As she waited the baby in her arms started whimpering, and rocking slightly she soothed the child the best she could, as the door opened revealing a man dressed to the nines.

"Clara? My god what are you doing here?" the man said framed by the dim light from within the house. The baby in Clara's arms let out a small cry startling the man.

"Clara, a baby? Come in before you catch your deaths." He said stepping back, allowing Clara and the baby enter his home.

"Thank you Severus" Clara said in her naturally cold voice as Severus closed the door behind them.

"Could you hold her?" Clara asked as she held out her arms and dropped her daughter, leaving Severus to react quickly and catch the small bundle and cradle the small head, as the child let out a shriek before calming, once they realized they were being held again. Severus held the baby stiffly until a small hand rose from the blankets and stuck its fingers in his mouth. Staring at the baby as it cooed Severus couldn't help but blink. The child in his arms blinked her bright green eyes back at him before cooing again, Severus's breath stolen from his lungs at the intelligence in the her eyes. Glancing up Severus saw that Clara had shed her coat and was standing before him in a simply cotton dress. Looking back down at the baby in his arms Severus headed to his study where a fire was already burning and sat in his armchair before the fire. Once he was seated her lifted a hand to pull her young girls fingers from his mouth and cooing she reached for the hair that had escaped his formal ponytail, and caught it in a strong grip. Smiling slightly Severus pried her fingers from his hair and as she reached for it, again she was removed from his arms by her mother, and placed in a makeshift bed of pillows and a blanket on the floor that Clara had made. Clara turned back to Severus and stared at him in such a way that Severus spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"I need your help Severus. You would help Lily Potter."

"I like Lily, and we were close once. You and me? Not so much." Severus said before standing and walking to stand before the fireplace. Behind him, he could here the rustle of Clara's cotton dress.

"Please Severus I'm begging you" Clara said and he sighed and closed his eyes, already feeling a headache that was as familiar as the snow outside that was always brought on by the witch before him. Turning back to Clara, he opened his eyes and his face-hardened. Rather than sitting in the other arms chair, as he had assumed she had removed her dress and was standing there without anything on.

"Out" Severus said coldly, and taking a step forward his wand flying to his hand from its place on his arm. Terrified at the new side of Severus Clara paled slightly.

"Severus Please" Clara said as she pulled on her gown once more, and took a small step back. Severus took another step forward and raised his wand level with her heart.

"I will never help you Clara." Severus said coldly, as Clara wheeled around, raced from the room, grabbed her cloak, and ran from the house. Growling Severus turned and sat down heavily in his armchair by the fire and stared into it moodily. While staring into the fire Severus was startled out of his ravine by the br sound coming from the floor. Wand out still Severus stood and looked around the room before spotting the pillows and blankets on the floor, where Clara's daughter lay. Lowering and placing his wand away Severus leaned over to pick her up when she rolled over onto her stomach and the blanket fell from her struggling to crawl form. Clad in only a pale blue onesie Severus carefully picked her up and carried her over to his chair. Sitting her turned the infant to face him and chuckled as she bounced up and down giggling happily. Sitting her on his lap, he wagged his fingers at her, allowing her to catch them, stick his index finger in her mouth, and gnaw on it. Spotting a letter on the floor among the blanket Severus frowned slightly and summoned it, and with great difficulty opened it with one hand.

_Dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this then my sister Clara did as I requested her. I asked her to go to you first before she went anywhere else because I know you. I know you're likely confused right now Sev, but Clara and me are fraternal twins. We look nothing alike, me looking more like our mother while Clara looks more like our father. You have met my parents I know and you likely don't see how, well my mother cheated on my father and got Clara and me out of it. Clara was sent to our father: and grew up with him, since he was a wizard. Yes, I am a half blood. I only pretended that the mudblood comments hurt because it was easier not being known as related to her._

_The purpose of this letter is likely not going to be well received by you. However, Clara and James have been having an affair for years now and I let it happen because I had no idea that it was, until Clara got pregnant. She never told me who the father was because I thought she didn't know. When her daughter Halona was born, she couldn't hide how much she looked like well you can see for yourself with the picture enclosed. James made a potion and somehow gave it to her. It forever altered her looks to look like someone else. Moreover, after speaking in length to her, Clara confessed they used your DNA. To anyone to test her you are her father, and I am her mother._

_You are my closest friend Sev, I have let Lupin and Sirius know about the deceit and they are livid. However, here things become hard. Clara was planning to abandon Halona, for death as it were but I talked her into going to you. She is Harry's half sister, and my gift to you. If I can't leave James then you will always have a part of me with you. Look, after Harry for me should anything happen, and remember Sev, how much I love you._

_All my love _

_Lily Potter_

_P.s. records to change her name are in the works. She will be recorded as our daughter and Harry's sister. She was early but she was meant to be due on Christmas Right now she's only 3 months or so._

Severus looked down at the infant in his arms and rocked her gently as she pulled his finger from her mouth and yawned softly.

"Lily's eyes" Severus said stroking her cheek as she yawned once more, she cuddled closer to his body, and her thickly lashed eyes closed. Smiling down at the sleeping baby Severus stood and started walking up the stairs to the only spare bedroom in the house. Keeping her cradled in his arm, he waved his wand around the room and changed it to a soft green with white accents. Setting her down in the crib her stroked her cheek once more as a name came to him.

"Raven Emerald Snape" Waving his wand once more for a spell to notify him on if she woke or cried her made his way out of the room slowly, his mind reeling on how to take care of her. He had no idea on how to feed a baby, let alone take care of one. Arriving in the kitchen, he was startled to see an emerald fire burning in the grate. Allowing the person to pass through he was greeted with a sight of a ministry official.

"The name of the child and what school you want her to attend." They said all business, allowing Severus to react. Signing his daughters name and choosing the Beauxbatons Academy: rather than Hogwarts not wanting the complications it would bring. Handing the parchment back to the official, he watched them walk back through the fire before sighing and leaning against the counter thinking over his options. Knowing he had nothing, Severus walked to the phone in his office and dialed a number slowly. He waited two rings and it was halfway though the third when the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lily, it's Sev"

"Sev? Oh my good did something happen?" Lily asked worry in her voice before Severus heard the voice of Remus Lupin.

"I'll take Harry Lily" Severus waited a moment before he heard Lily come onto the line.

"Black and Lupin can hear too." There was a click and Severus could hear the noises of Lupin and Black playing with Harry.

"Well to answer you question Lily, Clara left about ten minutes ago. Halona is now named Raven. She's up in the spare room sleeping."

"Raven is a hell of a lot prettier than Halona"

"Thank you for agreeing Black" Severus said before clearing his throat.

"I was thinking, since you're named her mother Lily, who you wanted her godparents to be. I have no relatives, and more acquaintances than friends." Severus said as Lily pondered whom to put.

"Severus, Lily. If it's all right with the both of you, I'd like to be her godfather. She could have the same godfather as her brother." Sirius said as Severus thought it over.

"Black you do realize you will need to spend time with her then and in turn me right?" Severus pointed out and from the laughter on the other end, he hadn't thought of it.

"Sev I trust whoever you decide to be her godparents." Lily said gently causing Severus to sigh.

"Black, you can be godfather. Who knows maybe one of these days we can get harry and Raven together." Severus said and amid promises and exclaims of excitement at the prospect Severus remembered why he called.

"But aside from informing you, I wanted to ask: how do I care for a baby?" There was a silence on the other end before Remus spoke up.

"Severus, I was wondering if I could ask you something, I rather do it in person, so would it be alright if I dropped by your place?" Stunned by an old rival wanting to speak with him Severus took a moment to answer.

"You may, providing you bring me something to know what I'm doing." There were chuckles on the other end followed by the door opening and James calling out a joyous 'I'm home' causing Remus to grab the phone and take it off speaker.

"I'll get Lily to pack some things for me to bring. I'll be there in a hour or so. Hopefully Raven sleeps until then, for your sake."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you know what I want to ask you." Remus said before hanging up as James pulled him into a man hug. Severus hung up and sat in his study with his head in his hands thinking. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his front door and wondering who it could be, Severus made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Remus Lupin.

"That was a lot faster than I thought" Severus said as Remus slipped in and chuckled.

"I made an excuse; Lily was able to make this while James was busy with Harry. As far as I know, there are a couple blankets and a car seat for when you go driving, as well as a couple outfits and bottles. There's a thing of diapers too." Remus said as he handed over the car seat with the items in it. Severus was about the thank Remus when there was a beeping the told him Raven was awake.

"Raven's awake now if you want to see her." Severus said making his way up the stairs, Remus, now without his coat and boots behind him.

"Were you on your way out when Clara showed up?" Remus asked noting the formal ponytail and formal attire the man was wearing in front of him. Severus looked down at himself before shaking his head.

"I just got back from the formal Malfoy dinner they have every year." Severus said before waving his wand around himself and changing it to a pair of black jeans and a Slytherin green sweater before entering the room he had made for Raven. Remus made a small noise of wonderment at what Severus did as Severus made his way to the crib and saw Raven laying on her stomach again hitting the mattress excitedly. His chuckling drew Remus to the bed and he stared down at her and started chuckling as well.

"Well you can't say she's not enthusiastic." Remus said as Severus leaned over, picked her up, and turned her to face him. Giving an excited shriek, she reached out to him and started to make cooing noises. Chuckling both men lets the room and started down the stairs, Remus making a quick detour to pick up the bottles for him. Once in the kitchen Severus turned to Lupin and looked at him but before Remus could speak Raven started making a dada dada noise. Blinking in confusion Severus handed her over to Remus. Stopping the noise, she started with the cooing before stopping suddenly and started whining. Remus turned Raven around to face Severus who was standing a couple feet away. Once Raven saw Severus, she started with the dada dada noise once more causing Severus to laugh.

"Well you can tell she's smart. She's already associating who's her dad to her." Remus chuckled as he handed Raven back to Severus before leaning against the counter. After a couple minutes Remus broke the silence.

"Severus I wanted to apologize to you for the time Sirius tricked you into going to the Shrieking shack. He thought you wouldn't"

"I wouldn't now." Severus said as Raven gnawed on a finger.

"It's the reason I want your help Severus. No one is willing to make the Wolfsbane potion for me and I'm terrible at brewing potions. I only passed because I studied so hard." Remus said as he watched the infant in Severus's arms. The Kitchen was silent for five minutes aside from Raven's on and off cooing before Severus spoke.

"I can do it, it's not that I can't, but I don't want many people seeing or knowing about Raven." Severus paused before nodding. Remus let out a breath he had been holding and patted Severus's shoulder.

"You'll do fine with her, I can tell that already." Remus comforted the man that he had disliked since he was a teen. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Severus and he would have gotten along if it hadn't been for James. James was the root of any problem he had ever had with the Slytherin potions master. Severus looked up and nodded grateful for at least one person standing behind him.

"Sn, Severus? Can we call a truce? I was an idiot I admit for not stopping the two of them back then and I regret it still to this day. Please. I'd like it if we could be friends; maybe it's time for both of us to stop our inner demons." Remus asked timidly not wanting to be pushed away. To his great surprise, Severus lifted his head and nodded.

"I would like that."

So this is one of my Snape is a father stories but there is going to be some people that are entirely mine,(Raven Emerald Snape and Clara for starters), that will be used and intertwined with the others. Let me know what you think.

Torry-Riddle

Slytherin until the end.


	2. The Bond

**Disclaimer: So I didn't put on in the other chapter but here it is now. I don't own Harry Potter or any member of the franchise. I am solely playing with them to pass the time.**

**Remember Raven, Clara and a character you'll meet in the next chapter are mine.**

_Chapter 2:_

_~ The Bond between a Father and Their Child. ~_

Christmas morning little Raven woke Severus at a relatively ok hour of eight am. She slept through the night only getting up once for a bottle around three. Pleased with the simplicity of the child Severus made his way into the room and picked her up chuckling at her excited shriek once she saw him. Making sure he was holding her properly Severus changed her diaper and her onesie into a cute Slytherin green dress that matched her eyes. Adding a matching green and black headband to her hair Severus smiled and picked her up. He himself was dressed in a simply pair of black dress pants and a matching green shirt, his hair loose about his face. Much to his amusement Raven had taken to catching handfuls, running it though her fingers before letting it go, and doing it all over again.

Severus made his way down to the dining room and settled Raven in the high chair a house elf had bought for him when there was a knock at the door. Standing and making his way to his chair he made sure she was secure knowing that the house elf would allow his guests into the house. Moments later Narcissia lead Lucius into the room holding their nine-month-old son Draco. Behind them were the Parkinson's with their daughter, Pansy and the Zabini's with their son Blaise. Severus embraced them all, regardless of seeing them the night before.

"Severus is this your daughter you told us about in the letters?" Narcissia asked glancing at Raven in the high chair who cooed in response.

"Yes this is Raven. She was born in October, three months early so she's been with her mother in a muggle hospital to keep it out of the papers." Severus said coming up with a cover story on the spot as he moved to be able to see Narcissia and Raven together. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips as they watched Raven reach out and ran her hands through Narcissia's hair before letting it fall and giggling.

"She did that with my hair this morning on the way down the stairs. But sit and get comfortable, breakfast is about to be served." Severus said as he sat beside Raven who cooed and looked beside her where Blaise was sitting. Turning her head away, she reached for Severus who handed her a couple pieces of cut up toast. While the other three children picked up the toast with the palm of their hands Raven used her fingers, lifted it into her mouth, and chewed.

"Da" Raven said holding out her hand again, as Severus smiled and placed a piece of scrambled egg in her hand and watched her eat it.

"mmmMMMmm" Raven said bouncing in the seat her eyes wide before holding out her hand.

"Da?" Severus looked to his own hand and saw the bacon before breaking off a piece and handing it to her. Raven took it carefully, placed it in her mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it before making a face.

"Da?" Raven asked holding out her hand and Severus chuckled along with the rest of the adults before handing his daughter a piece of scrambled egg. Giggling she ate it preferring it to the taste of the bacon. Placing a small plate with scrambled eggs and toast on her tray, he let her eat it at her own pace, the constant flow of conversation occasionally interrupted by Raven's giggles and shows of excitement. Once breakfast was over, they stood and collected their respective children before making their way to the living room that was decorated for the season. Severus sighed as he walked into the room knowing that his elf had been more than happy to decorate for the season finally. Severus settled on a chair close to the tree, Raven in his lap and watched as the other couples settled in around the room. Narcissia was holding Draco and Lucius looked more out of his element than normal. Sara and Anthony Zabini were sitting together on the small couch with their son Blaise as Trevor and Emma sat with their daughter Pansy.

Looking around Sever took in the mound of presents wondering why the hell the other always bought so much for their kids. I never occurred to him that some of it might be for his own daughter who was now playing with his fingers, picking them up and letting them fall again letting out small giggles. Shaking his head he smiled at Raven as he turned her and heard her let out an excited shriek when she saw his face.

"Want to start with the kids or us first Severus?" Narcissia asked as she shifted a drooling Draco on her lap. Severus shrugged.

"Either or is fine I guess, I'm not sure how this little ones going to act." Severus said before Narcissia floated a present over to them. Looking at the tag, he raised an eyebrow to see Narcissia shrug. Floating the present closer he let Raven bat at it before he had the paper start to rip. Raven froze before batting at it again and grasping part of the paper before pulling. Looking at the paper in her hand, she let it go to take more paper off the present as Severus chuckled. Vanishing the rest of the paper off the present, he let the emerald green blanket fall out so it hung before the small girl in his arms. Raven reached out and touched it before pulling it close and holding it in her arms. Making a noise of contentment, she cuddled to Severus and yawned. Narcissia smiled pleased that Raven had liked the blanket. With a wave of his wand Severus sent all the present to piles beside who they were too and he was surprised to see that Raven had as many as the other three children.

It took a good couple hours for all the presents to be opened and there was something close to order in his formal living room now. Raven was on the floor her new blanket from Narcissia wrapped around her, Draco on one side and Pansy on the other Blaise beside her. Lucius was watching the four children as the others packed up much of the toys and other presents before summoning an elf to take them home and put them away. Severus was surprisingly at ease with the three other couples when they were normally strained. The sound of the phone brought him out of his talk with Anthony and ha made his way across the room and into the hall.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Sev" Lily said from her end sounding anything but happy.

"What's wrong Lil?" Severus asked worried that James had done something stupid like actually hurt her or her son Harry even more than he already had.

"James is with Clara. He said since in know now I have to be accepting of his mistress and he's staying with her until after the New Year. Sirius and Remus are here but it isn't the same. He didn't even get Harry anything." Lily said her voice soft. In the background, Severus could make out the voice's of Sirius and Remus playing with Harry. Lily sniffed and Severus groaned.

"Don't cry Lily, you know I hate it when you do. How about you and Harry move in with me until after New Years? That way Harry and Raven could spend time together and you don't have to be alone. Bring the other two with you; we can have a dinner tonight. And who knows I might be able to get a couple gifts for the other two" Severus said earning a watery laugh from Lily.

"That sounds great Sev. I was thinking about Divorcing James anyways, this will just give me time to make the right choice." Lily said when on his end there was an outcry in the formal living room.

"Draco you do not do that." Narcissia said sternly before she called over her shoulder.

"Severus you should get in here"

"Coming Narcissia, want me to take the phone with me Lil?" Severus asked reach to switch phones.

"Please" Lily said softly and Severus switched and made his way into the room and saw Narcissia looking darkly at her husband. Switching the phone onto speaker, he raised an eyebrow.

"Draco pulled Raven's hair before hitting her in the face," Sara said as she held Blaise in her arms and Emma with Pansy leaving a whimpering Raven on the floor. Going to her side, he picked her up and held her worried that she wasn't as upset as the other children were. Clearly, something had upset them about it but there was nothing more than soft whimpering sounds coming from Raven.

"Raven baby, mommy loves you," Lily said recognizing the sound of Sara's voice and knowing that it was highly unlikely that the others would recognize her voice. It had been several years since they had been in school together. Raven sniffed and Severus rocked her before moving the phone closer to Raven.

"She did something to her, she's not crying and it must have hurt. There's a red mark," Severus said darkly.

"Who Severus?" Emma asked causing Severus to curse his loose tongue.

"One of the nurse's that has been taking care of her at the hospital, she was a tyrant." Severus said hoping Lily would play along with him in this charade.

"Hopefully we can reverse whatever the nurse did Severus, unless I can't get away then I'm sorry about leaving you on your own" Lily said her voice growing sad again.

"mamamama" Raven said causing Lily to laugh lightly on her end to hear her daughter recognize her voice.

"I'll go and rest now Severus, let you finish your time with your friends. I'll talk to you later," Lily said fondly as Severus smiled slightly.

"Talk to you later dear. Say bye to mommy Raven" Severus said as Raven cooed and started playing with his hair as lily laughed.

"Bye Severus, Raven Merry Christmas" Lily said before hanging up. Severus sent the phone back and looked at the people in the room with him as Raven yawned.

"I'll take her up for a nap, I'll be back in a couple minutes," Severus said as h left the room and climbed the stairs to the bedroom and kissed Raven's forehead. Raven blinked sleepily up at him before he turned on the mobile that Lily had bought her and tucked her into the crib, the blanket still around her. Looking around the room her moved things about before settling them again, pleased that there was now enough room should Harry and Raven share a room. Making his way down the stairs, he looked at the other couples and somehow managed to look sheepish.

I rather not talk about her," He said hoping they wouldn't push him and thankfully, they understood. Tucking his hair back, he noticed that Ming Ming his house elf was serving coffee and biscuits, pleased that the elf took the time to do it on her own. Sitting in the same chair as before the adults fell into conversation the other three infants falling asleep to the sound of the talking around them.

A Couple hours later Severus was saying goodbye to Sara and Anthony when Ming Ming appeared and looked at Severus.

"Master, The young miss needs to be changed. Does Master want Ming Ming to change her?" she asked bowing her head to Severus.

"Yes, ho long has she been up?" Severus asked as Ming Ming made to go.

"Little miss has been up for almost an hour sir, she's been playing in her crib." Ming Ming stated as Severus frowned and allowed Ming Ming to leave.

"Clearly that nurse did a number on her." Sara said as Anthony nodded.

"Blaise cries when he wakes up"

"She was laughing this morning when I got up, I guess I'm just going to put up spells to let me know if she's awake or not." Severus said before thanking them once more for the gifts for both him and Raven before seeing them out. Making his way up the stairs he chuckled as Raven shrieked when she saw him, now back in her crib.

"Ming Ming?" Severus called as he lifted Raven and pulled the blanket with her, as she sucked on her hand.

"Yes Master?"

"We're going to have Lily Potter and her son Harry, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin over for dinner tonight. I'm going to go out with Raven to get a couple gifts for them but I want you to start dinner in the meantime." Severus said as he changed Raven's dress into a pair of warm pants and matching sweater before putting a coat on her and a pair of boots.

"Yes Master" Ming Ming said before disappearing to get started. Severus made his way down the stairs and pulled on a muggle jacket before tugging on his boots and buckling Raven into her car seat. He knew there was a muggle store nearby that was open no matter what the holiday or time of day. Making his way to the car with his daughter, her buckled her in and got in himself before starting the car and driving to the store glad that his car warmed quickly. It was too cold outside for him to be going out with Raven and he was glad he had bundled her up. Parking close to the door, he made his way around the car, got Raven and walking into the store. He needed something perfect for Lily, something that would amuse Sirius, something practical for Remus and something appropriate for Harry. Making his way though the aisles he placed items in his cart as he walked before stopping and settling on something that was perfect for Raven. Making his way to the cash, he paid.

"You might want to get home quick sir, sounds like a big storm is coming this way and going to bury us in. At least for a couple days." Severus looked worried for a moment before nodding.

"Hopefully my wife and son get home with her brothers before it really hits." Severus said referring to his guests that were coming later that night. Thanking the man, he got in the car again and drove home skidding a couple times as he drove. Pulling up to the house he frowned as another car pulled up behind his." Getting out he took Raven out of the car seat as Lily made her way over to him and hugged him.

"We decided to head out before the storm really hit." Lily said her face shining over the scarf around her face. Severus chuckled and motioned to the house, allowing the others to go before him before closing and locking the door. Shivering he stamped his feet and whistled. Ming Ming appeared with a crack and took the bag Severus offered to her before going and wrapping the presents. Severus looked at Lily and hugged her before she took Raven and actually held her daughter. Harry gave a shriek from Remus's arms causing the adults to laugh as they moved to the formal living room.

"What happened here?" Sirius asked looking around.

"The Malfoy's, Zabini's and Parkinson's were over this morning." Severus said as the floor was cleared and Harry and Raven were set down beside each other allowing them time to look at each other and get to know one another. Severus returned to the room with drinks and soon they were talking as if they had been getting together for years. Past mistakes and problems were cleared out and resolved. Dinner was an amusing affair, all jokes and laughter and the party soon moved back to the living room where the gifts were opened. There were books for Raven from Remus knowing how much Lily and Severus read, a Stuffed animal from Sirius and another from Lily. There was a matching doll that looked just like Raven from Harry and Severus had given Raven the necklace he had bought for her. Lily loved her silk scarf. Remus thought the lunar calendar was perfect with his condition, and Sirius loved his muggle practical joke set. Severus had bought Harry a stuffed dragon with red scales and green eyes. Stuffed full and weighed down with presents Lily and Severus made their way up the stairs with Harry and Raven.

"I split the room in half so they could share," Severus said as he opened the door and showed Lily the room. Smiling she waved her wand and settled Harry's belongings on his side of the room before setting him in his crib, his arm holding his stuffed dragon close. Severus settled Raven into her crib, her blanket and her two stuffed animals joining her. Backing from thee room, Lily closed the door and Severus cast a spell over it to alert them if they cried they made their way down the stairs to their waiting friends.

"You can stay in my room Lily, or I can join the others on the floor," Severus said as Lily linked arms with him and smiled.

"I'd love to share a room with you, just remember I'm still a married woman." Lily said causing Severus to frown.

"Still?"

"I'm getting divorced Sev, the first Wizarding Divorce. I'm going to get half of his fortune added to my own since we never combined vaults, I might get the house, and I'm getting Harry. James isn't home enough to have him." Lily said simply before Severus picked her up and swung her around.

"Lily then after it's final, would you marry me? We would have to wait to keep your reputation in tack but I should have asked you before Potter did." Severus said setting her down.

"What about Harry?"

"I'll adopt him, or we can make the blood switch so we can give it to him if you want. We can be a family Lil, a proper one." Severus said looking imploringly at her.

"I love it. I never wanted him to be named Harry anyway, I always preferred Lukas over it, but James named him without asking me what I liked." Lily said as they walked back into the living room to see the two wizards looking at each other knowingly. They had been waiting for this all night.

Later that night after they had all retired Raven woke up and as usual said nothing. She didn't cry out or make any noise. Lily frowned as she got up wondering why she didn't hear anything before making her way to the bedroom the two were sharing and opening the door. Harry was still fast asleep and Raven was laying there gnawing on the corner of her blanket.

"Silly girl" Lily said softly as she picked Raven up and rocked her back and forth before giving the small infant a bottle. As they rocked back and forth, Lily spoke to her daughter softly.

"Raven mommy loves you, just as much as she loves your brother Harry. Daddy's worried about you, we all are, and Clara must have really done a number on you. But we love you and we would never do what Clara did to you if you cried" Lily said as Raven's bright green eyes stared back up at her. Settling her in her crib Lily tucked her back in Raven's eyes starting to close.

"Mamamama" Raven said softly before she yawned and closed her eyes. Smiling Lily made her way back to the room she was sharing with Severus and climbed back into bed, Severus snaking an arm around her.

"Don't worry about her Lil, I have a feeling she'll be fine."

A couple hours later Severus woke up and padded his way to the nursery letting Lily sleep before opening the door and closing it quickly so she didn't hear Harry crying. Making his way over to the crib he picked him up and rocked him back and forth allowing the small child to quiet his tears to soft hiccups. Making his way over to the bottles, he glanced down in the crib to see Raven staring up at him, wide-awake. Sighing Severus feed Harry his bottle and settled him back in his crib, where the messy haired baby fell right back to sleep, before picking up Raven.

"Little princess, your supposed to be sleeping." Severus said lightly as he walked the length of the room with her.

"I know it's scary right now, and Clara wasn't the right woman to take care of you. My father wasn't the type either. I had so many scars from him trying to teach me lessons I didn't need. My mother always took care of me though. Your safe now Raven. Nothing can hurt you again. I love you, your mommy loves you, and even Remus and Sirius love you. Harry doesn't know it yet but I'm sure he loves his little sister as much as the rest of us do." Severus said softly to his baby girl before pausing by the window to see the snow blowing around outside. Glancing down at Raven when he heard her hiccup he lifted her closer and rocked her making soft noises to her until she calmed down. When the noises stopped, he carried her to the crib, lay her back down, and covered her up, his own tears drying on his cheeks. Things were going to be just fine…he just knew.


	3. When life throws you another Curve ball

**Disclaimer: So like before I don't own Harry Potter or any member of the franchise. I am solely playing with them to pass the time.**

**AND**

**Remember Raven, Clara and Carter are mine.**

_Chapter 3:_

_~ When life throws you another curve ball. ~_

The days between Christmas and New Years few by like they were minutes, Severus had never been happier and he had really bonded with Raven, Harry and Lily. When they went outside for walks many mistook them for being a family already. Sirius and Remus had become like brothers to both Severus and Lily, and Severus was counting the days until he was able to actually marry Lily and live as a family with her. Sometimes when they lay in bed together at night, they talked of going to Prince Manor and living there with Raven and Harry, and sometimes even Uncle Remus and Godfather Sirius. Both of the other men took their roles in the two infants lives seriously and Remus confided in Severus on night when he was sitting helping with the Wolfsbane, he worried about what James would do to either Raven or Harry should he get them alone. Another concern was the wills and what would happen should one of them or both passed away.

"Remus, lily has already said if anything happens to her you or Sirius are the first choice….mostly for James's benefit, but I'm after that. Raven is my Daughter so she'll be with me, but I have it all worked out. You or Sirius will be her guardian but if that doesn't work then Minerva can raise her or Hooch. I trust them." Severus said as he looked at the werewolf above the cauldron.

Severus had declined the yearly invitation to the Malfoy's New Years Party wanting to stay in and spent time with Lily and the kids. In a couple days, Lily would be returning to Godric's Hollow with Harry and he would have to wait until he was able to see them again. He was aware of some aspects of her divorce and he supportive in more ways than James ever was. Severus and Lily had been sitting on the couch when there was a scream from upstairs signaling that Harry had woken up from his nap. Rolling her eyes Lily started up the stairs knowing that now Raven was likely awake too.

Chuckling Severus stretched out and closed his eyes before a knock on the door disturbed him. Hearing the noises from upstairs silence, he made his way to the door and opened it expecting James or Clara but instead was faced with Albus Dumbledore.

"Come in Albus" Severus said as he got over his shock and stepped aside to allow the older man enter the home. Praying that the visit was quick Severus bit his lip before offering a smile to him hoping the visit was finished quickly. Albus looked Severus over before sighing heavily.

"Severus, there has been some issues, many of them I had predicted. But" Albus shrugged and handed Severus the piece of parchment that had been in his hand. Severus flicked it opened and read it his face loosing it's color.

"Albus? Bellatrix was pregnant, In Azkaban?" Albus nodded gravely as Severus looked back at the parchment.

"Why are you giving me this? You should be giving this to the family you're giving the child to." Severus said as Albus said nothing understanding dawning on Severus's face.

"Me? That woman hates me. If she ever found out," Severus said as Albus held up his hand.

"There's a potion to change that. All you need is someone's DNA to be the mother." Glaring at Albus Severus nodded.

"Fine I'll do it. You're asking a lot of me, but I can do it. Don't ask about them though, I don't want you interfering anymore than you already have." Severus said as Albus moved his cloak to one side to reveal a small bundle. Severus took the bundle gently and cradled them to his chest as Albus let himself out of the house. Waiting a moment to make sure he was gone, Severus started up the stairs to the bedroom Lily was hiding in with the two children.

"Sev?" Severus handed the bundle over to Lily as she gasped.

"They can be twins with Raven, their so tiny." Lily said as she pulled the blanket off them and touched a finger to his cheek, the little baby boys rooting reflex kicking in as he looked for a nipple. Handing Lily a bottle Severus looked at the two before smiling slightly.

"And here I thought I was just getting two children, now we got three." Lily smiled up at Severus before sighing.

"What are we going to name him Sev? I always wanted to name Harry Lukas." Lily said as Severus checked on the other two children.

"Well when we get married we can change his name to Lukas rather than Harry. I always liked the name Carter." Severus said turning back to Lily her eyes dancing with ideas.

"Carter Alexander Snape." Smiling Severus and Lily cut their fingers and dropped their blood into the potion before Lily added it to the bottle and giving it back to their son. He was going to be a twin to Raven. Now with three children she was unable to wait much longer to marry Severus.

_**~FATE~ DEALS ~ ITS ~ HAND~**_

The next morning came all too soon for the small family, that was rapidly growing in number. Severus and Lily had parted with a kiss and promises to see each other soon. Remus and Sirius vacated with promises to return leaving Severus with his twins, Raven and Carter. Both children were smart and hardly made a noise unless provoked and it amused Severus to watch the twins play together.

Severus stood in the living room watching Lily's car disappear with the twins in his arms his heart aching. He loved her; there was no doubt about that and now having two children with the possibility of three his heart and mind were finally at ease with each other. Stroking the loose curls that were beginning to form on Carter's head, he made his way to the kitchen.

"The child's name and school Destination" the man said as he appeared in the kitchen causing Severus to bite back a growl of frustration.

"Carter Alexander Snape and Durmstrang." Severus said before turning his back to the man for appearing into his kitchen in such a manner. Placing Raven in her highchair, he turned to get Carter in his.

"Sign here sir" the man, said causing Severus to growl.

"I have two children. Let me take care of them first" Severus snapped aiming a glare at the ministry official the man stepped back clearly taken aback by the father's attitude. Once both twins were in their highchairs he turned and signed the papers. The man all but stepped into the fire and yelled where he wanted to, the want to put as much distance between him and the father. Rolling his eyes Severus started getting breakfast for the twins ready as the two children in the highchairs talked back and forth in a language it seemed they only understood.

_**~FATE~ DEALS ~ ITS ~ HAND~**_

Days passed for the trio on Spinster's end, both Raven and Carter growing thanks to the affection that Severus bestowed on them. Raven was Severus's little angel, anyone could see that and Carter would often be caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, earning him a well deserved title of bad boy. It was such a day that Severus was out at the shopping mall, both twins in the stroller he had bought for the two of them, Carter pulling off his socks and dropping them on the floor.

"Carter you bad boy stop that." Severus said a little exasperated as he leaned down to pick the socks up for the forth time. There was a giggle from behind him and Severus turned to see Lily standing there Harry in the stroller she was pushing.

"Problems dear?" She asked as Severus smiled enticing a shriek from the stroller.

"Don't think because your mother's here your going to be let off easy young man." Severus said watching Carter's lower lip tremble as Raven gave a giggle. Lily placed her hand on Severus's shoulder as she looked at her two youngest children.

"mamamama" Raven said the second she saw Lily's face, Carter remaining silent as he stared up at her, his lower lip still trembling. Lily frowned and lifted him out of the stroller and hugged him to her chest as Severus moved her stroller beside his and lifted Harry out so he could see his younger sister. Carter whimpered slightly before Lily stared to rub his back, allowing him to calm. Severus lowered Harry to his sister and watched amused as they did a very bad version of a high five. Setting Harry back in his stroller Lily smiled and set a now calm Carter back in the stroller. Severus kneeled and put his socks back before pointing a finger at him.

"Listen up young man, no more taking them off ok?" Severus said as Carter batted at his finger.

"Bah!" was Carter's response causing Lily to chuckle.

"He doesn't like being told not to do something it seems." Lily said before going around her stroller and wrapping her arms around Severus, and he her. Inside Severus's stroller, Carter pulled off his hat and tossed it on the floor followed by his sisters.

"DAH!" Raven shrieked causing Lily and Severus to jump. Moving around they saw what would best be described as a glaring baby girl staring at her brother both without hats. Spotting the hats on the floor Severus picked them up and dusted them off before placing Raven's back on her head, and in return was rewarded with a hum. Looking at Carter who was faking innocent or the best an infant can do Severus shook his head.

"Alright you win this time Mr. don't expect this to happen again." Carter laughed delighted he didn't have to wear his hat and waved his arms in celebration. Lily chuckled.

"Like Harry he is, he hates wearing a hat." Lily said as Carter settled back. Severus sent a look at Harry who laughed.

"You stopped putting one on him I take it then?" Severus asked as they started walking together.

"I'm not an idiot Sev, I put a hood on him instead then he can push it off when we're not outside anymore." Severus mock glared at Lily as they walked with no particular destination in mind. There were several stores they could go into and look at but they both had all day and were content in spending it in each other's company.

_**~FATE~ DEALS ~ ITS ~ HAND~**_

It had been several months since Carter and Raven had come into Severus's life and he was more than thrilled with every little thing either one of them did. Every weekend Lily and Harry (He had started referring to him as Lukas in his head) moved in with them.

"Dada? Moma?"

"Dadde, Dadde, Momme, Momme"

Mumma! Dadda!" Severus groaned as he covered his head with his pillow, Lily doing the same as she cuddled into his chest.

"Lukas started it this time Lil,"

"Yeah but Raven joined him before Carter did."

"He only did that because she was" Severus pointed out as the looked at each other the calling's from their children getting louder with each passing minute.

"Carter loves you more, see he's calling you first" Severus said as they rolled out of bed and pulled on housecoats. Pausing they were able to hear Carter's voice under his two older siblings. Chuckling they made their way to the bedroom the three children shared. On the weekends, Severus became a father of three and it was he, that had saw Lukas's first steps, as well as catching him in his arms when he fell.

Lily was the happiest she had ever been and slowly she was moving her belongings into Spinster's End to be with the rest of the family. Entering the room, they saw that Lukas was standing in his crib, Raven in hers and Carter the youngest of all three of them standing there his arms over the railing. It was quite a feat for him seeing as he was the one prone to getting coughs and runny noses quite often. Lily and Severus chalked it up to him being around the Dementor's before anyone realized that Bellatrix was pregnant. Lily made her way over to Carter who gurgled a laugh when he saw her and cuddled close to her as he could once he was in her arms. Lukas now was used to his younger siblings getting more attention from Lily seeing as he saw her more often.

"Daaaada" Lukas said calling out to Severus, as he got closer. Chuckling Severus lifted his other son (regardless of it not being fully legal yet) before a shriek from Raven's crib came as she fell backwards onto her bottom.

"Dadde" Raven said once she shook her head, holding her arms out to Severus. She, better than Lukas, understood the need for her younger brothers need for contact with their mother. Making his way over to the crib Severus picked up Raven and started from the room, Lily with Carter behind him.

_**~FATE~ DEALS ~ IT'S ~ HAND~**_

It was the Snape family's first Halloween together, the first of many they hoped. Raven had been dressed as a charming little princess, complete with the little tiara that was charmed to stay in place. Her dress was a light blue and her black hair was curled into little ringlets around her face, neither Severus nor Lily having the heart to cut her hair. Carter was dressed as dragon much to Severus's amusement, and it was clear that the smallest member of the family was happy. Lily having made sure the costume was warm was just happy to spend the time with them. Lukas they decided would go out as a mini Sherlock Holmes and Severus and Lily were dressed up as Christine Daae and the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera. Making their rounds to all the different homes in their area, they headed come before it became to dark and cold for them to be out. Taking off their costumes, they were still smiling when Sirius and Remus appeared from the kitchen, having been handing out candy for the children that had come to Severus's house.

"I got to go now Sev, James should be home any time now." Lily said sadly, as she picked Harry/Lukas up. Frowning slightly Severus wrapped his arms around the both of them before allowing them to start for the door.

"Wait Lil, Why don't you two just stay the night? He's likely not even going to notice you're gone, I just… I have a feeling ok….I want you to stay." Severus said to her holding out a hand pleadingly. Remus and Sirius looked at one another knowing that this was a private moment, neither of them in all their years having Severus beg for anything. Lily bit her lower lip as she stared at Severus. This was serious. The last time she remembered Severus begging it was after he had called her a 'Mudblood'. Lukas gargled and the twins who were in Sirius and Remus's arms, shifted intent it seemed on what was going on.

"I'll come back Sev. I'll go home and at least speak with him if he's there. Besides the papers are coming in a couple of days. I want to be able to deal with him like a proper adult." Lily said in a tone that left o room for argument from the man she loved dearly. Severus nodded slowly knowing that he wasn't going to be able to win the fight with her. Stepping back Severus took Raven in one arm and Carter in the other, both twins looking after her tearfully as she let herself out of the house with Lukas/Harry in her arms. Severus sighed and started up the stairs. Remus and Sirius looked at one another before exiting the house to their own, knowing that Severus would want to be alone and both wishing that Lily came back with Lukas and stayed with him.

The Next morning it was in all the papers. The Potters were dead. Lily their Flaming Flower was dead. Harry survived only to be put with his muggle relatives and a small part in Severus died that morning.


	4. Time passes so slow without you

**Disclaimer: So like before I don't own Harry Potter or any member of the franchise. I am solely playing with them to pass the time.**

**AND**

**Remember Raven, Clara and Carter are mine.**

_Chapter 4:_

_~ Time passes so slow without you. ~_

**Three Years Later**

Raven and Carter Snape were two very different 4 year olds. Everyone in their classes was loud and attention seeking, but the twins were quiet and very devoted to learning. This was not the first time a teacher remarked on the twins unusual behavior but Severus shrugged it off saying he was he same at that age. However, in truth he hadn't been.

Neither raven nor Carter had any friends other than each other and they did everything together. Like most twins they finished what the other was saying and often would share looks like they knew what the other was thinking, which they could. Carter was often coughing in the corner of the room his sister sitting beside him holding his other hand.

_**~FATE~ DEALS ~ ITS ~ HAND~**_

**Four Years Later**

Raven and Carter sat at the dining room table both writing letters to Santa, their eight-year-old minds wanting one thing.

Mom

Nevertheless, like every Christmas and every Birthday they knew deep down that the wish wasn't going to come true. Sighing Carter pulled another piece of paper towards him and started writing something entirely different his hand traveling over the paper quickly.

"Carter. Raven, time to get ready for bed its getting late." Severus said from the kitchen where he was stirring his tea. The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Ok Daddy" Raven said as she hopped off her chair before pushing it in and letter in hand making her way to the kitchen to give her letter to Severus. Carter finished off his second letter, folded it before placing it in his pocket and getting off his chair, and pushed it in before following after his sister, his own Christmas letter in his hand. Handing it silently to his father, he watched as his father's eyes skimmed over it, not really looking at it before he nodded.

"Alright, Head off to bed then." Severus said to his silent son who nodded before padding silently to the stairs and climbing as his sister stared after him for a moment before running after him.

"Did you put it in the letter this year little brother?" Raven asked her brother softly as they climbed the stairs to the upper floor. Pausing at the top of the steps Carter shook his head.

"Are you kidding me Rae? Father would have killed me if I had done that. No I learned my lesson last time." Carter said before the pair continued down the hall to the bathroom where Carter brushed his teeth and combed his hair before starting to the stairs to the attic, the twins deciding on their own to separate into different rooms, Carter choosing the attic playroom as his. Severus had allowed Ming Ming to help Carter get things set up how he wanted them and there was some small talk about give Carter his own bathroom up there.

Raven watched her younger brother for a moment longer before shaking her head and making her way to her bedroom and changed, her fingers playing with her loose curls as she waited for her dad. Both her and her brother had the curls in their hair but already Carters was straightening his feature's becoming closer to their fathers rather than their mother like he had hoped.

_**~FATE~ DEALS ~ ITS ~ HAND~**_

**Three Years Later**

"You're going and that's final!"

"What if I don't want to go to Durmstrang?"

"Then I will make you go. Don't be ungrateful!" Severus shouted clearly at the end of his rope his dark eyes hard as stone as he stared at an equally hard pair of dark eyes. Carter now turning 11 for the upcoming school year was regretting the choice his father had made for him. He wanted to go to Hogwarts. Sure, his Father taught there but then at least he might be able to shine to prove to his father than he was good at something.

Raven was going to Beauxbatons and was ok with it. She had a choice in the matter not like him. Growling once more at his father he turned on his heel his stormed from the room, his black hair falling over his eyes as he did, passing his sister frozen in the hall her green eyes bright with tears she refused to cry.

On the rare occasion, she did let the tears fall but it was rare. Only three months before had Carter ever made her cry but calling her "Daddy's spoiled little princess" and she in return called him a "Frigid Mama's boy." Both had apologized when they realized how much it had actually hurt the other, and they vowed not to fight in that matter again. So far, the arrangement worked well for them and they two had only gotten closer in the end. Slamming the door to his attic bedroom, he crossed to the window, climbed onto the roof, and stared at the rundown forest behind the house. He had only been sitting there for a few moments before he heard his older sister's distinctive footfalls over the floor of his room before her head popped to look at him her eyes still worried.

"Please don't fight" Raven said softly and Carter's face softened before he opened his arms. It was accepted between them that they provided each other with what they needed. Carter getting the only female affection that mattered to him other than his mother and Raven getting someone to tell her it was going to be all right no matter what the situation.

"I'm sorry sis. We're both stubborn me and Father." Carter said softly as he closed his arms around his sister's thin frame his chin resting on her shoulder. Never in their memories had Carter ever called Severus anything other than Father, Raven only using the word when she was upset with him otherwise calling him dad or daddy.

**Authors Note: Do I know this is a short chapter but I am going to make the next one longer. I was thinking about Severus's point of view and Harry will find out the truth before long. I love reviews and I want to thank everyone how has up to this point. Thank you to those who have even pointed out mistakes! They help me in the long run.**

**So what do you think of this chapter and do you think I should bring Lily and Sirius back? What about some drama with Clara/James? Let me know and I will consider every opinion.**


End file.
